Weil wir unsterblich sind
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Vier Jahre sind seit Hogwarts vergangen und seit sich die Erzfeinde das letzte mal gesehen haben. Was aber, wenn sie schon lange mehr für den jeweils Anderen empfinden? Und alles was bleibt ist eine Nacht in der Ewigkeit...ONESHOT?Lemon,Slash HPDM,Songfic


**Achtung: **_Ich lade diese Story nun schon zum zweiten mal hoch, habe allerdings etwas daran geändert (logisch, sonst würd ich sie kaum noch mal hochladen (; )_

_Mir hat schon lange eine Stelle nicht gefallen, nämlich die, wenn Harry so schnell mit der Antwort rausrückt das er Draco liebt und die änder ich jetzt einfach!_

Hallo erstmal! Ein paar von euch kennen mich evtl. vom Reviewn und jetzt dacht ich ma, dass ich auch mal was von mir on stelle…und euch damit quäle -g-

Zu verdanken habt ihr die hier (alle anderen FFs von mir auch) meinen beiden Musen Miro und Severus, sprich, die Beiden sind an allem Schuld und ich kann nix dafür -g-

Wow ein Wunder! Ich hab das Teil tatsächlich in einem Zug runtergeschrieben (und jetzt um 4 Uhr in da Früh fertig geworden!)

So ich load des jetzt noch schnell up und dann ab in die Heia –g-

Ach ja, ich möchte euch noch erklären wie ich zu der Fic gekommen bin! Ich habe von den Toten Hosen Unsterblich gehört (ich empfehle jedem der die Story ließt es nebenbei zu hören, es macht irgendwie genau die Stimmung die die Story für mich hat) und dann is mir das hier einfach eingefallen…mein erster richtiger Oneshot…

Und mein 2. veröffentlichtes Lemon und noch dazu des erste nicht-rape-lemonsmile

Und meine erste HP-Slash-Fanfiction die ich mir traue On zu stellen…

Na ja hoffentlich gefällt sie euch!

**Inhalt:** Draco ist ein Anhänger Voldemorts und Harry ein Auror auf Dumbledores Seite. Was passiert, wenn sich die beiden, vier Jahre nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen haben das erste mal wieder sehen? Und was wenn sie plötzlich allein in einem Raum sind und heimlich schon lange ineinander verliebt… hat das Schicksal ein erbarmen? HPxDM, Slash, Lemon, **Oneshot**

**Paaring:** Draco x Harry

**Warnings: **Slash, Lemon, Sad, Songfic

**Disclamer: **Die Figuren gehören alle da Rowling und leida net mir …snief aba das Plot is meins stolz

So und jetzt hab ich genug geschwafelt hier kommt die Story:

**Unsterblich**

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange es her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal in dieses Gesicht geblickt habe. Es hat sich verändert und doch ist es immer noch genau so wie ich es in Erinnerung habe… die grünen Augen in denen ich mich schon damals hoffnungslos verloren habe, die schwarzen Haare, die zwar jetzt nicht mehr durcheinander sind, dafür länger, sie reichen dir nun fast bis zu den Schultern. Du bist schön geworden… nicht das du damals nicht schön gewesen wärst, aber so eine Schönheit, wie du sie jetzt besitzt hattest du noch nie… überhaupt ist niemand so schön… man kann es schon fast als übermenschlich bezeichnen…

Und obwohl dein Gesicht, dein Mimikspiel erwachsener, ernster geworden ist, wirkst du immer noch so unschuldig…ganz genau wie vor vier Jahren, so als wären diese nie vergangen. Doch dies ist leider nur ein süßer Trugschluss…

Auch ich habe mich verändert… meine Haare sind nun ebenfalls lang… länger als deine. Mit einem schwarzen Seidenband habe ich sie zurückgebunden und noch immer reichen sie bis zu den Enden meiner Schulterblätter.

Mit einem äußerlich kalten Blick mustere ich dich noch einmal ganz genau, versuche mir jedes Detail einzuprägen, nicht nur du bist erwachsen geworden, mein Geist und mein Körper sind es auch…

Draußen zuckt ein Blitz vom Himmel und taucht den halbdunklen Raum mit einem Mal in gleißendes Licht… ein Moment der so schnell geht wie er gekommen ist… und noch immer schweigen wir uns an, so als würde ein Wort den so trügerischen Frieden stören… zumindest fürchtest du das wohl… ich habe vor etwas anderem Angst… ich habe Angst davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, dir zu offenbaren was ebendieser Moment für mich bedeutet, dir endlich das zu gestehen, was ich schon so lange Zeit für dich fühle…

Dies darf niemals geschehen. Ich bin, wie es wohl nicht anders zu erwarten war, ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts geworden und du, du bist Auror geworden, ebenfalls keine große Überraschung… Wir waren schon immer Gegner… schon seit jenem verhängnisvollem Tag an dem du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast und damit unser Schicksal besiegelt hast… und noch etwas hast du damals getan… du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen… ich weiß nicht wieso, aber seit dem Moment als ich dich das erste Mal sah, habe ich dieses Gefühl. Lange wusste ich nicht was es war, doch eines Tages wurde es mir klar… ich liebte dich… und tue es immer noch… werde es immer tun… du bist alles was ich jemals wollte und alles was ich niemals bekommen werde…

„Na Potter, lange nicht gesehen! Ich habe gehört Weasley und Granger hätten geheiratet? Das Wiesel und der Biber… na das gibt interessante Kinder…", wie kalt und distanziert meine Stimme im Vergleich zu meinen Gefühlen doch ist… doch ich war schon immer ein Meister darin meine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, anders könnte ich in den Reihen um den dunkeln Lord nicht überleben… Gefühle sind dort mehr als hinderlich.

Gespannt warte ich auf eine Reaktion, doch ich kann keine Wut oder gar Hass in deinen Augen lesen…schon eher eine stille Melancholie. Fast schmerzvoll blickst du mich an, so als würden jeden Moment Tränen in deine Augen treten… obwohl ich nicht weiß, wieso du mich so anblickst, genieße ich es, es steht dir…

„Du hast dich in den vier Jahren kein Stück verändert Malfoy… War eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten!", wie verwundet deine Stimme doch klingt, fast so als hättest du gehofft, dass es anders, dass ich mich geändert hätte, "Die Sache sieht so aus, wir können im Moment weder Zaubern noch können wir hier weg, was hältst du also davon, wenn wir einstweilen vergessen, das wir Feinde sind, oder uns wenigstens ignorieren?"

Richtig, wir sind ja hier eingeschlossen…

Der Orden des Phönix und die Todesser waren mal wieder aneinander geraten… diesmal war es wirklich heftig…

Potter kämpfte grade mit Bellatrix, als plötzlich Nott dazu kam und Harry einen Fluch in den Rücken jagen wollte.

Ich konnte einfach nicht zusehen… ich rannte auf ihn zu, wollte ihn aufhalten… irgendwie… ich hätte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn Harry gestorben wäre, ich wusste, mit dieser Aktion würde ich mein Todesurteil fällen, in diesem Moment war es mir egal…

Doch dann kam alles ganz anders…

Dumbledore muss wohl mitbekommen haben, dass du in Gefahr warst… er hat seinen Zauberstab auf dich gerichtet und plötzlich ist ein silberner Strahl auf dich zugeschossen…der alte Kauz muss mich aus versehen wohl auch erwischt haben.

Das nächste an was ich mich erinnern kann ist dieses dunkle Zimmer hier, mit dem alten Himmelbett, dem weißen Baldachin, der riesigen Fensterfront… und dir.

Immer noch blickst du mich so apathisch an… zu gerne möchte ich jetzt wissen was in dir vorgeht, Angst hast du keine, das spüre ich… aber warum bist du dann so unsicher? Man sieht es dir an, deine Augen die mich so gedankenverloren fixieren, die angespannte Körperhaltung… du bist unsicher, verwirrt… eindeutig… aber wieso?

„Sag mal Potter… gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass wir uns in einer Magicfreedome-Zone befinden, sprich hier weder Flüche, noch Apparieren funktioniert?"

„Gut geraten! Keine Panik, sobald es Tag wird, kommen wir hier wieder raus… es war eine Schutzmassnahme von Professor Dumbledore, für den Fall, das ich in Schwierigkeiten komme… allerdings war nicht eingeplant, dass du mit hier her kommst…. Aber was hältst du jetzt von meinem Angebot? Kannst du mich eine Nacht lang ertragen?"

„Nun ich denke man könnte in schlechterer Gesellschaft sein als in deiner, schließlich gibt es ja noch Todesfeen… aber sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du wirkst so, als wäre irgendjemand gestorben oder sonst irgendetwas trauriges passiert, so kenn ich den Goldjungen von Gryffindor doch gar nicht…"

Es war unglaublich, wie viel Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme lag am Ende des Satzes… so viel Schmerz... vielleicht war es das gewesen, was mich zu dieser so Malfoy-untypischen-Antwort bewogen hatte, aber kaum hatte ich es ausgesprochen, hätte ich mir am liebsten die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen… wie konnte mir, der selbst im Angesicht der gefährlichsten Todesser immer die absolute Kontrolle behielt, so etwas dummes passieren…

Vielleicht, lag es an seinem Schmerz, an der seltsamen Stimmung die hier in diesem Zimmer lag oder der einfachen Tatsache, dass ich ihn liebe…. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach alles zusammen…

„Das willst du nicht wissen Malfoy! Glaub mir… es ist besser für uns Beide!"

Bei diesen Worten liefen mir Schauer über den Rücken… wie konnte er erwarten, dass ich mich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben würde?

_Ich will mit Dir für immer leben  
Wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht  
Laß uns jetzt beide keine Fragen  
stellen _

_Weil keine Antwort für uns paßt  
_

„Es ist besser für uns beide was soll denn das bitte heißen? Du tust ja gerade so als wären wir Freunde und du könnest irgendetwas zwischen uns zerstören… Ich bitte dich, schlimmer als es jetzt ist kann es doch gar nicht werden, oder?

„Pah, du hast ja keine Ahnung wovon du redest Malfoy… Du hattest ja noch nie auch nur eine Ahnung von irgendwas… du kotzt mich an"

Es war unglaublich wie wütend seine Augen mich plötzlich anfunkelten und wie viel Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme lag"

„Dann sag es mir doch! Ich merke doch, dass du es mir sagen willst… warum hättest du es sonst erwähnt… oder bist du nicht mal in der Lage dich soweit zu kontrollieren, dass du deine Klappe hältst?"

„Ja, vielleicht möchte ich es dir ja sagen… vielleicht möchte ich es dir sagen, weil jeden Tag, kurz vor dem aufwachen, sich meine Träume in dich verwandeln, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalte ständig an dich denken zu müssen und meine einzige Hoffnung, dein Gesicht loszuwerden, darin besteht es dir endlich ins Gesicht zu sagen… ABER verdammt noch mal, das geht nicht… es geht einfach nicht… versteh doch…bitte…"

Geschockt stand ich da. Was konnte das nur sein, hasste er mich so sehr… war er deswegen schon dermaßen besessen von mir? Oder war es etwas anderes?

„Man Potter, ich bitte dich, zier dich nicht wie ne verdammte Jungfrau! Ich hasse dich und du hasst mich… was sollte sich schon zwischen uns ändern… Ich meine, mehr als töten wollen kann ich dich ja wohl nicht mehr, oder? Also sag endlich was Sache ist! Sonst bekommt der Goldjunge von Griffindor wegen Schlafmangels noch Augenringe und das wollen wir ja alle nicht oder?

Außerdem… wann hast du wohl wieder die Chance es mir zu sagen, hm? Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, das in dieser Nacht deine einzige Möglichkeit liegt!"

Ich sah, wie er zögerte, überlegte und letztendlich leicht aufseufzte. Wie schwer es mir doch gefallen war diese letzten Worte zu sagen… ich konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr verletzen, denn ich wusste das ich das eben getan hatte. Mühelos konnte ich es in seinen Augen lesen und mir war klar, egal was er nun antworten würde, noch einmal könnte ich nicht so hart zu ihm sein. Zu sehr genoss ich seine Gegenwart, sog alles in mir auf was er sagte, beobachtete jede noch so kleine Bewegung. Ich liebte ihn, zu sehr um ihm auch nur noch einmal wehtun zu können…

„Ok, du hast recht… wenn nicht jetzt… wann denn dann!" Obwohl es kaum mehr war als ein Flüstern, ließ es mir Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Ich war mir sicher, mich verhört zu haben, wieso sollte Harry einfach so nachgeben, immerhin war er ja gerade noch der Meinung, das diese Sache sicher nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war.

„Was hast du gesagt, Potter?"

„Ich habe OK gesagt! Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, sage ich es dir… ich nehme meine Chance war… obwohl es eigentlich keinen Sinn macht… Also was ist, willst du es nun wissen…"

„J-Ja ich möchte es wissen, ehrlich"

Ich sah wie er die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete, dann blickte er mich direkt an.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich mir diesen Moment schon in Gedanken ausgemalt habe… ihn mir manchmal erträumt habe… und ihn doch immer gefürchtet habe… Hör mir gut zu, denn ich werde es nur dieses eine Mal sagen und wie du schon gesagt hast… was sollte es schon zwischen uns ändern!"

Erneut machte er eine kurze Pause.

„Es fing in unserem dritten Schuljahr an… es wurde immer stärker, ich konnte es einfach nicht aufhalten… wann immer ich dich ansah, fing mein Herz zu schlagen an und je älter ich wurde, desto mehr wurde mir klar, dass es nur eine Erklärung dafür gab…", mein Herz blieb beinahe stehen… war es das, was ich glaubte, was ich tief in meinem Herzen hoffte!

„…verfluchte Scheiße… Draco ich liebe dich! Kannst du dir Vorstellen, was das für eine Qual ist? Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst und selbst wenn nicht… wir hätten nie eine Chance… deshalb kann ich nicht mehr schlafen, nur aus diesem einen Grund kann ich dich einfach nicht vergessen… weil du das bist, was ich mir am meisten auf dieser Welt wünsche, und du mir immer verwehrt bleiben wirst…"

Ich war sprachlos… noch immer hallten seine Worte in meinem Kopf wieder… noch immer sah er mich mit diesem verzweifeltem Blick an…

Und dann tat ich das, was mir im Moment als das einzig Richtige erschien.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten überbrückte ich die kurze Distanz zwischen uns, zog ihn in meine Arme und küsste ihn.

Bei der ersten Berührung unserer Lippen lief mir ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken. Vorsichtig strich ich diese köstlich warmen Lippen entlang und bat mit meiner Zungenspitze um Einlass.

Er wurde mir gewährt.

Zuerst noch vorsichtig, dann immer heftiger fochten unsere Zungen einen Kampf aus, all unsre Liebe, all unsre Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in diesem Kuss und als wir uns wieder trennten, sah ich tatsächlich bittere Tränen in den Augen meines Geliebten schimmern.

Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen die salzige Flüssigkeit fort.

„Glaub mir Harry, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst… besser als jeder andere… und genauso ist alles andere wahr, was du gesagt hast… Es gibt keine Chance für uns Beide… aber wir haben eines… wir haben diese eine Nacht… natürlich nur, wenn du willst!"

Mit fragendem Blick sah ich in diese grünen Smaragde, die immer noch in einem Meer aus Tränen zu schwimmen schienen.

Dann warf er sich mit einem trockenen Aufschluchzen in meine Arme und klammerte sich an mich.

„Ja, ich will es… in dieser einen Nacht liegt die Ewigkeit… und wir sind unsterblich… bis zu dem Moment wenn die Sonne aufgeht…"

Ja, genau so war es… wir waren unsterblich… für ein paar Stunden gehörte uns die Ewigkeit…

_Mit Dir hab ich dieses Gefühl  
Daß wir heut Nacht   
unsterblich sind  
Egal was uns jetzt noch geschieht  
Ich weiß daß wir unsterblich sind  
_

Sanft begann ich Harry Rücken auf und abzustreicheln, während ich ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

Ohne mich von ihm zu trennen, hob ich ihn hoch und trug ihn zu dem Himmelbett, auf das ich ihn vorsichtig sinken ließ und wir uns unserer Schuhe entledigten.

Aus Luftmangel lösten wir uns mit einem leisen Keuchen aus dem berauschenden Spiel unserer Zungen und sahen uns gegenseitig in die Augen. Lust, vermischt mit einem zarten, unendlich liebevollen Ausdruck war nun in den wunderschönen Seelenspiegeln meines Gegenübers zu erkennen.

Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich vorsichtig die Konturen meines Gesichts nach. An jeder berührten Stelle blieb ein leichtes Kribbeln zurück, was ich unendlich genoss. Und obwohl ich allein damit die ganze Nacht hätte zubringen können, beugte ich mich nun über Harry und begann sein Hemd langsam aufzuknöpfen. Nach und nach kam immer mehr von seiner leicht gebräunten Haut zum Vorschein, die ich mit federleichten Berührungen meiner Finger und sanften Küssen eroberte. An seiner Brustwarze angekommen, begann ich an ihr zu saugen und zu knabbern bis sie hart abstand, als ich dann auch noch kühl darüber blies, entkam meinem „Opfer" sein erstes leises Stöhnen.

Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ein einfaches Geräusch so unglaublich erregend wirken konnte, doch als ich nun dieses zarte Seufzen so nah an meinen Ohr vernahm, lief ein heißer Schock durch meinen Körper und ich zuckte kurz zusammen.

Diesen Moment von Schwäche ausnutzend, packte Harry mich an den Schultern und drehte mich um, so, dass nun er oben war.

Es war ein berauschender Anblick, der sich mir nun bot. Die Person die ich über alles liebte, über mir, mit langen Haaren die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und aufgeknöpftem Hemd, war gerade dabei sich an meinem eigenen zu schaffen zu machen, dessen er mich auch bald entledigt hatte.

Zu zweiten Mal an diesem Abend blickte er mir tief in die Augen. Wir beide wussten, was diese so wenigen Momente für den jeweils anderen Bedeuteten, fühlten wir doch ha genau das Selbe.

_Wir  
könnten auf ner vollen Fahrbahn stehen  
Auf einem Dachfirst balancieren  
Unsere Augen wären  
zu und wir zählten bis zehn  
Es würde uns trotzdem nichts passieren  
_

Erneut, verfingen wir uns in einem heißen Kuss, was mich jedoch nicht daran hinderte ihm das Hemd über die Schultern zu streifen, so dass sich nun unsre beiden Oberkörper heiß aneinander rieben.

Beide stöhnten wir erregt in den Kuss und bald verließ Harry meine Lippen und widmete sich nun seinerseits meinen Brustwarzen. Während er die eine, wie ich zuvor, mit der Zunge liebkoste, zeichnete er mit seiner Hand Spiralen um die Andere, immer genau darauf bedacht diese jedoch nicht zu berühren.

Als dann doch die ersehnte Berührung kam, stöhnte ich heißer auf schlang meine Arme um seinen Rücken, wobei mir dieser Halt jedoch bald wieder geraubt wurde, da Harry, sich mit seiner Zunge vorantastend, Stück für Stück nach weiter unten rutschte.

Bei meinem Hosenbund angekommen, blickte er kurz auf und sah mich fragend an.

Mit einem leichten Nicken, hab ich ihm die Bestätigung, die er wollte.

Schnell knöpfte er meine Hose auf, was bei meiner mittlerweile schon fast schmerzhaften Erektion sicherlich nicht allzu einfach war, und streifte sie mir sanft meine Shorts von den Beinen.

Genüsslich leckte er sich über die Lippen, bevor er hauchzart und kaum wahrnehmbar, mit seiner Zunge über meine Eichel fuhr.

Ein heißerer Schrei entkam mir. Das fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an.

Als er mir nach einer Weile immer noch nicht mehr als diese, fast nur zu erahnenden Berührungen zuteil werden ließ, grummelte ich leicht missgelaunt und drängte mich ihm entgegen.

„Ach, ist da etwa jemand ungeduldig?" Wisperte er an meine spitze und mit einem kleinen Auflachen erbarmte er sich meiner und nahm meine volle Länge in seinen Mund auf.

Diesmal schrie ich wirklich laut auf und als Harry auch noch begann seine Zähne einzusetzen begann ich kleine schwarze Flecken vor den Augen zu sehen.

„H-Halt", rief ich gerade noch im letzten Moment.

„Gefällts dir nicht?", leicht enttäuscht blickte mich der Schwarzhaarige an.

„Oh doch Süßer… aber wenn du so weitermachst, komme ich, bevor wir wirklich angefangen haben!"

Sanft setzte ich mich auf und drängte Harry zurück in die Kissen und schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte auch er sämtliche Kleidung eingebüßt.

Vorsichtig umkreiste ich die Spitze seines vollständig irigierten Glieds mit der Fingerspitze, wofür ich seinerseits mit einem zarten Seufzen belohn wurde, dass über seine Lippen drang, die ich sofort in besitz nahm.

Mit gekonnten Bewegungen bearbeitete ich die Erektion meines Gegenübers, bis er laut in den Kuss stöhnte.

Langsam lösten wir uns von einander und ich blickte ihn ernst an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?", ich hatte plötzlich Angst, dass er es ich anders überlegen könnte… vielleicht würde er es plötzlich als Fehler sehen, jetzt mit mir zu schlafen… schließlich wäre es nur für dieses eine Mal und dann nie wieder…

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, mein Engel! Diese Nacht gehört uns…"

_Mit Dir hab ich dieses Gefühl  
Dass  
wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind  
Egal was uns jetzt noch geschieht  
Ich weiß dass wir unsterblich  
sind  
_

Zur Bestätigung seiner Worte griff er nach meiner Hand, platzierte zuerst einen Kuss auf meiner Handinnenfläche und ließ sich dann drei Finger in den Mund gleiten.

Nachdem ich spürte, dass die Finger zur genüge befeuchtet waren, entzog ich sie ihm und glitt langsam zu seinem Po hinunter.

Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung fuhr ich zwischen seine Pobacken und umkreiste den Anus.

Fest blickte ich Harry in die Augen als ich zuerst einen, dann zwei Finger in ihn gleiten lies.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein und verspannte sich etwas.

„Hey, ganz ruhig! Es wir gleich besser… vertrau mir… wenigstens für heute Nacht…"

Ich wusste nicht ob es an meinen Worten lag, oder er sich einfach nur an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, aber er entspannte sich und so fing ich an meine Finger zu bewegen und in vorsichtig zu weiten.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit begann Harry immer unregelmäßiger zu atmen und auch sein Stöhnen wurde zunehmend lauter und unkontrollierter.

„D-draco, jetzt mach endlich! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! B-bitte… mach was"

„Ok, mein Süßer! Ich fürchte ganz ohne Schmerzen wird es nicht abgehen aber es wird bald besser, versprochen!"

Ich zog meine Finger zurück, platzierte mich zwischen Harrys Beinen und stütze mich mit meinem Arm über seinem Kopf ab.

Sanft verwickelte ich ihn in einen heißen Kuss und als ich nach seinem Glied griff und er laut aufstöhnte, drang ich langsam in ihn ein.

Ich spürte wie sein Körper von Lust und Schmerz durchzogen wurde und er sich erneut verspannte.

Ruhig verharrte ich, so schwer es mir auch viel, denn auch ich war mittlerweile mehr als nur erregt.

Als ich jedoch spürte wie er sich entspannte und sich mir entgegen drängte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen.

Mit immer zunehmend schnelleren und härteren Stößen drang ich in meinen Geliebten ein und begann seine Erektion im gleichen Takt mit meinen Stößen zu verwöhnen.

„O-Oh Gott… D-draco.. ich-ich komme… Aahh"

Mit einem heißeren Stöhnen kam er in meine Hand und auch ich wurde durch das schnelle Zusammenziehen seiner Muskeln über die Klippe gejagt. Mit einem Mal wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und kleine bunte Flecken tanzten vor ihnen. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich so intensiv gefühlt und wusste, dass ich es auch nie wieder tun würde

Nach einiger Zeit, ich weiß nicht mehr ob es Minuten, Stunden oder vielleicht auch nur Sekunden gewesen waren, zog ich mich aus ihm zurück und legte mich neben ihn.

Sofort trafen sich unsere Blicke und machten jedes Wort sofort unwichtig.

Wir wussten, dass es keine Chance gab… das nächste Mal wenn wir uns begegnen würden, wären wir wieder Feinde… Ich der treu ergebene Diener des dunklen Lords und er… Harry Potter- der Junge der lebt… die Hoffnung der Guten… ihr Goldjunge… und meine große Liebe…

Egal, was ich mir auch einzureden versuchte, ich wusste, ich würde ihn nie sterben sehen können, geschweige denn töten… was auch immer es mich kosten sollte, ich würde ihn beschützen und wenn ich mit meinem Leben dafür bezahlen müsste…es wäre mir egal… solange er lebt, habe auch ich einen Grund dazu… eine Welt ohne ihn wäre die Hölle, auch wenn wir uns nie wieder so nahe sein würden wie jetzt, es spielte keine Rolle…

„Ich liebe dich Harry…"

„Ich liebe dich Draco…"

Ja, und das ist das einzige was zählt…

Bestimmend zog ich meinen Geliebten in meine Arme und zog die Decke über uns.

Lange hatten wir nicht mehr Zeit, aber bis die Sonne aufgeht sind wir immer noch zwei unsterbliche in der Ewigkeit….

_Wir haben uns gegenseitig leicht gemacht  
Sitzen auf ner Wolke und stürzen nie ab  
Hier  
gehts uns gut denn wir sind auf der Flucht  
Bis die Sonne uns am morgen wieder zurückholt_

Ich   
hab nur mit Dir dieses Gefühl  
Daß wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind

Ich weiß es kann uns nichts  
geschehen   
Weil wir unsterblich sind

Unsterblich sind!

Ok, so das wars! Sehr schlimm? Gut? Hoffe ihr habts überstanden!

Ich würde mich ehrlich total über ein Review freun… da ich noch kaum Fanfictions veröffentlicht habe bin ich noch ziemlich unsicher was mein Können anbetrifft, bin also total auf euch angewiesen –smile-

Also dann bis zur nächsten Fic

Bye bye

Raphaela-san

NEU: Da ich von einigen Leuten gebeten wurde zu dieser Story eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben und die mir somit ein riesiges Plotbunny eingebrockt haben, kann ich versprechen, JA ES WIR EINE FORTSETZUNG GEBEN

ABER ich weiß nicht wann! Es kann noch eine ganze Weile dauern, weil ich ne wahnsinnige Schreibblockade habe aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass ich Weiterschreibe, ehrlich!

P.S:Ich bin sicher, dass einige Rechtschreib/Grammatikfehler in der Story sind aber ich hab jetzt echt nicht mehr die Energie sie mir noch mal durchzulesen… ich hol das nach versprochen, aber bitte seht mir meine Fehler nach, jeder der einen findet, darf ihn auch behalten ;D

Da ich die Story schon überarbeite, kann ich auch noch meinen Super-tollen Reviewern antworten:

**Amunet:** Hey Süße! Du hattest vollkommen Recht, Harry war echt etwas zu schnell und ich habe zumindest VERSUCHT es etwas langsamer zu gestalten wobei mir natürlich klar ist, dass es immer noch ziemlich schnell ist! Ansonsten hab ich mich TOTAL über dein Review gefreut! Danke!

P.S: Miro und Sevie haben sich auch gefreut und hoffen, dass es nun etwas besser ist

**Milva**: Ich freu mich echt, dass dir die Story gefallen hat und ja, DIE TOTEN HOSEN ROCKEN TOTAL

Keine Ahnung ob du die „neue" Fassung hier auch liest aber danke fürs Lesen und Reviewn!

**Lyonessheart**: Jaja du hast ja recht, ne Fortsetzung wär vielleicht wirklich nicht so schlecht und ich schreib ja auch eine, aber wie gesagt, ich weiß wirklich noch nicht wann… Hoffentlich liest du die dann auch… also danke noch mal!

**Draconia1984:** Ui du findest sie gut 'Freudensprünge macht' hab ich mir auch echt Mühe gegeben versprochen! Das Lemon gefällt dir auch? Wow ich finde es eigentlich ziemlich mies…grml geht mir bei meinen eigenen Sachen aber immer so… Also hoffentlich magst du die Fortsetzung dann auch…

Ach ja und DANKE!


End file.
